The invention relates to a process for ventilating the interior of a motor vehicle having at least one closure, such as a roof cover or windows, which can be opened by a drive motor operated in response to outputs from a logic component or control device which includes a computer for receiving inputs from an interior temperature-setpoint value generator, at least one interior temperature sensor and at least one outside temperature sensor.
The present invention can be incorporated in all motor vehicles of the luxury class which are equipped with electric window lift mechanisms and/or an electric sliding-lifting roof and an on-board computer as well as an air conditioner.
In addition to electrically operated windows and sliding-lifting roofs, various motor vehicle auxiliary ventilation systems are well known in the art. For example, European Patent No. 256,313 and German Patent No. 3,938,259 both disclose ventilation systems which are preferably operated by solar power and include a ventilator or fan and an operating device for a roof cover.
Since the individual components are usually obtained from various suppliers, each component has its own control panel, switching logic and sensors. This compilation of components creates an undesired accumulation of parts, which causes an increase in the total price and weight of the motor vehicle. Also, the driver may become stressed and distracted by the plurality of necessary switching operations, especially since the interaction of the various components is often difficult to figure out.